


close.

by anoetic



Series: for lovers only. [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: sometimes it just hurts.





	close.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i've always written fic from bill's point of view and never really tom's so i decided to switch it up w this one. this one is... kind of personal and an attempt at closure for me. comments and kudos are always appreciated!

There’s no going back on this. 

Tom has to see this through to the very end. Bill isn’t going to let him go. His eyes found him first, pretty lips soft in that honest smile, wanting Tom for just a little bit longer. How could Tom walk away from all that goodness? They have a few more hours before they need to be found still dead asleep in their own hotel rooms, Bill’s make up still looking like he just dolled himself up and that delicately thrilling air of something sweet about him. Is it love that moves Tom closer to him? Their hands touch just barely, testing the angry, wanting waters. Tom is ready for this, something new in him assures him as he feels a kiss on his lips.

This is something they’ve done before, when the camera is off and the curtain is drawn. All that tenderness and fire and deep down love spilling desperately forth. But there’s something shocking about this kiss now, an exciting feeling snaking quickly between the two of them that nearly knocks the both of them onto their feet. They stop, fingers entertwined and look at one another, searching maybe for permission, silent dialogues only they can understand taking place between them.

“Do you like loving me?” Bill asks finally, a timid squeeze of Tom’s hand following in slow step. This should be easy to answer, really. There’s nothing better than Bill, nothing sweeter yet Tom can’t understand why there’s hesitation, a second of silence that shouldn’t be there and Bill squeezes his hand again, this time in confidence, in kind. He’s prepared to hear it, but he hopes it’s what he wants to hear. Tom feels ashamed of himself for this. Bill loves him, from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes, from the blood to the bone loves him. How could Tom break his heart? He swallows, brown eyes catching that smeared cherry gloss on Bill’s lips. How could he?

He won’t.

“Yes,” he says, and it’s so certain, so strong. This is real. This is for real and the honey returns, flowing and flowing. “I do, baby girl,” he promises, his voice softer now, as if wanting to keep this kind of tenderness only between them. Everything is alright now and Bill thanks him with a long kiss, it’s mesmorizing and Tom feels like he could fly, all that honey love seeping through the seams as he returns it, bringing Bill against the warmth of his chest. This is worth the fire, this is worth the pain, he thinks.

He’s right.


End file.
